Ends of the Universe
by montycrowley
Summary: Time and time again she wondered: just why was she following this idiot? Sakamoto/Mutsu.


Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously.

**A/N:** Credit is given where credit is due; I got the idea for this when I viewed this youtube video (【手書き】バンザイ～好きでよかった～【金魂】, by Almondchocolate777). The actual part starts around 2.34 and scatters. I recommend you watch it – the artwork is superb and I wish I could find the website to look at more pictures.

Enjoy and please let me hear your comments!

* * *

**To the Ends of the Universe**

* * *

"We're expecting another shipment of rice from the Choshu[1] in about an hour. After loading those we'll pick some extra supplies – nothing too pricey, just food and fuel – and return to the ship. Then we set a course for the designated meeting point with the Satsuma clan," Mutsu informed her leader, inwardly checking off her mental to-do list. The sounds of the bustling port street did nothing to deter her focus as they walked towards their destination.

"Of course, of course, Mutsu!" Sakamoto said with his customary goofy grin. It widened when he spotted two pretty women (with nice butts, he observed happily) walking past him; he tuned out his first mate's voice and tuned in to their girlish chatter, his legs already guiding him away.

His straying did not go unnoticed, however.

Mutsu paused, calmly procured the six-inch-barrel gun from within her coat and pointed it directly at her boss's forehead with the ease of an oft-repeated action.

Sakamoto raised his hands in defeat and laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha, I was just scouting for future crew members!" he supplied, "Yep, those teenage girls sure looked strong with their…ah, mid-thigh kimonos and, uh, frilly purses."

Mutsu did not look amused; she retracted her weapon and continued on her way.

"If we're late for our appointment, I'll feed you to the dogs, crap-for-brains."

She didn't need to check to see if he was following.

-

Sakamoto wandered aimlessly through the main ship's halls in search of his first mate. He was utterly, ridiculously, and completely _bored_ and who better to seek fun than her?

He began to hear the clash of bamboo swords and the yells of _kiai_ as he neared one of the many indoor dojos. The bespectacled man was about to pass when he caught a familiar flash of auburn hair. Smiling, he entered the spacious room and paused at the doorway to watch.

"Takechi!" Mutsu shouted, pointing her shinai[2] at the man, "Watch that footwork! Feet in line and knees bent, don't forget!"

She paid no heed to her unruly appearance – beads of sweat clung to her forehead, fallen pieces of hair from her ponytail pasted against her cheeks – as she weaved between groups of sparring partners, her eyes and ears carefully trained to detect any minute detail of incorrect posture, sloppy swinging, or half-hearted yells.

"Yamada," Mutsu walked over to the duo as she demonstrated with her own sword, "keep the point down and slide it along Kana's shinai then raise quickly and cut…_then_ go through in a straight line as fast as possible."

The man smiled in thanks as Mutsu walked away, nodding in satisfaction.

Sakamoto continued to observe the woman as she found an unclaimed spot and began practicing a few attacks. The controlled arcs of her sword cracked an imaginary opponent's head in swift succession.

_Ouch. Would _not _want to be on the receiving end of that…_ he thought as he winced.

After a couple of more exercises, Mutsu relaxed her stance. She panted as she began to wipe her forehead with the sleeve of her training uniform.

Sakamoto smiled; in his eyes, her erect back, tousled hair, straight nose, and steady eyes cut an undisputedly elegant profile.

He grabbed a clean towel off the rack and made his way towards her.

She turned her head slightly and eyed the towel. Then the corners of her lips lifted; a tiny gesture, but one Sakamoto never failed to notice.

-

Mutsu reviewed the order documents in silence, her eyes skimming across the surface for important information. Pen in hand, she wrote notes and began formulating plans in her mind. _There's an increase in demand for barley crops in the Eastern part of the universe…I wonder how that'll affect the trading boom of rice…_

"Mutsuuuuuuuuuu!!"

The woman soon found a pair of arms encircling her from behind.

"I've returned from wherever I just came from! You must've missed me!" Sakamoto beamed widely.

The ridiculous smile was still in place even after he found himself sprawled face-down on the floor, a small, circular hole sizzling from his forehead where she had shot him (plastic idiot-repellant bullets, used _specifically_ _for_ Tatsuma Sakamoto).

"I hope your balls rot off and die," Mutsu said tonelessly. Deciding to take a short break from business, she calmly stepped over his body.

As she left she wondered for the umpteenth time why in the universe she was following the mop-head.

-

"Ready the ship for take-off! We leave in five minutes!" Mutsu shouted across the deck as the Kaientai fleet rumbled their engines. She spotted Sakamoto by the edge of the ship and walked purposefully towards him.

"We'll be ready in five minutes…"

"Remember what I told you, Mutsu?" Sakamoto held his head high towards the sky – no, the universe – with a smile on his lips. "Never lose sight of your duty. Never."

Mutsu studied him under her soft gaze; she knew how, each time they docked on Earth, it took every fiber of his will to leave again. How much he sacrificed when all he wished was to live out the rest of his days in peace.

Beneath his glasses she saw the blue vision, the dream they both shared, shining firmly in his eyes and knew at once that she would forever follow him anywhere.

She smiled a small smile.

Her contentment dissolved into irritation when she felt Sakamoto leaning lovingly against her, the ever-present goofy grin on his lips.

* * *

_Fin. _

_

* * *

_  
Notes:

[1] _The Choshu and the Satsuma. _This is taken from actual history; in short, Sakamoto Ryoma, the man _Gintama_'s character is based upon, had an idea to unite the Choshu and the Satsuma clans by facilitating the trading of rice and arms between them.

[2] _Shinai. _A sword made up of four bamboo slats held together by leather fittings.


End file.
